


Magi-Cats, Right?

by Punpress



Series: Four Dorks being Nerds [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: What if Magicats took after their feline counterparts a bit more than just appearances.Took some liberties with how Magicats work, and it's cute.





	Magi-Cats, Right?

Glimmer looks around the table of the Princess Alliance. Adora and Bow by her sides, Scorpia sitting next to Adora.

“So, the Horde has a forward base on the edge of the Whispering Woods.” Glimmer points out. “Adora and Princess Scorpia verified the location before reporting back.”

“What’s the plan? Just go in and do our thing?” Mermista dryly asks.

“Well, Mermista, you and Perfuma can head in from the woods to lead the main attack. Perfuma, you can use the woods and the environment to your advantage.” Glimmer explains.

“There’s a river that runs between the Horde base and the Woods, so you can have all the water power you need.” Adora explains.

“And then Glimmer and I will move in from the East and flank them.” Frosta explains as she nods along as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Actually, Frosta you’ll be coming in from the North to prevent the Horde from escaping while Spinnerella and Netossa do the same at the south. Adora, Scorpia, Bow, and I will be moving in from the East. That way we can take out this base and stop the Horde from regrouping.” Glimmer declares, doing her best to ignore Frosta’s frown at the plan.

“Now, the Horde are supposed to get a new shipment of weapons, armor, and tanks…and skiffs…and more troops to renew the attack on Brightmoon.” Scorpia explains, “We don’t exactly know _when_ that’ll happen, but it will.”

“In about a week, give or take a day depending on who’s in charge.” Catra shrugs as she walks into the meeting, holding several trays in her hands.

“Catra?”

“Was in charge of the Brightmoon offensive, unless they changed things up that’s when the supplies will arrive.” She explains as she places a few trays in front of Scorpia, Adora, then Glimmer. “Anyways here’s lunch. If you need anything else just ask.” She licks Glimmer on the cheek before walking away.

Glimmer just blinks at bit at the action before looking at Catra confused, waiting for some sort of sign that she was joking or teasing her but there is none. She looks over to Adora and Scorpia, silently looking for answers once Catra was gone. Both shrug a bit, uncertain what that was about, resulting in Glimmer looking to the rest of the alliance and clearing her throat, “Anyways, we’ll have some time to do this operation.” Glimmer states as she tries to continue the meeting.

Spinnerella and Netossa just look at each other, trying to refrain from giggling or making comment. Frosta narrows her eyes at the door that Catra came and left through. Mermista looks around, having completely lost interest. All while Perfuma just nods a bit, trying to focus on the meeting at hand.

Glimmer sighs, “Now, we need to think of a name for this operation.”

And with that, _everyone’s_ snaps to attention before starting to give ideas and arguing why theirs is the best.

Adora and Bow pat Glimmer on the shoulders, trying to comfort her as everyone, even Scorpia, tries to explain why their idea is the only correct one.

Glimmer shakes her head, stuck trying to think about the meeting but still confused by Catra licking her cheek.

***

After the meeting, Glimmer sits down with Adora and Scorpia for lunch that Catra brought. “So…you two saw that too, right? Catra licked me?” She asks for clarification in her bewilderment.

“Yea…” Adora nods, “No idea why she did that.”

“I’ve never seen her lick anyone before.” Scorpia adds on as she eats her lunch.

“Should I ask her about it?” Glimmer looks between them. “Like, the only other time she licked me was to make me drop her when I was dragging her back here, but that was like, over a few months ago. _Plus_, she didn’t wink or anything? So I don’t think she was teasing me?”

“Maybe it was an accident? Like, it just slipped when she went for a kiss?” Scorpia shrugs.

“I don’t know…” Glimmer shrugs a bit, “This is pretty good though…she’s getting good at branching out of just breakfast foods.”

Adora eats her sandwich too, “Yea, I’m happy she’s working hard on something she enjoys.”

“Did you ever figure out if it was legal for her to have that café or…” Scorpia looks to Glimmer for answers.

Before she can, Catra enters the room with her own sandwich, “Heard the meeting was over so I stopped by, how’s lunch?” Catra asks as she sits down with her own sandwich.

“Great as always.” Scorpia smiles to her, holding up her half-eaten sandwich for show.

“Thanks Scorps.” Catra smiles to her before digging in with them.

The four chat about small nothings for a while, Glimmer lost in thought trying to decide whether or not to bring anything up to Catra. Conversation slowly meanders as lunch comes to an end.

“Well, I have to get back to the café and all. I actually have customers and ‘regulars.’ Wild right?” Catra laughs a bit before licking Adora’s cheek and heading out.

“SEE?” Glimmer points out after the door shuts behind Catra. “She licked you too! What does it mean?” She asks, completely confused by Catra’s actions.

“I…Don’t know.” Adora reaches up and touches her cheek in confusion. “It’s probably a good thing right?”

“I don’t know…probably?” Glimmer admits, “I’ll look into it…do research and all that. Bow said she was a Magicat, maybe that has something to do with it?”

Scorpia just pouts a bit, “She hasn’t licked me yet…do you think I need a bath? Is that it?” She asks before sniffing herself.

“I’m sure she’ll lick you soon enough.” Adora pats her on the shoulder.

Glimmer shakes her head, “Worried about being licked…”

***

Adora hums softly as she walks around the castle, Glimmer off researching with Bow, Scorpia doing her own thing, and Catra at the café. She meanders through the castle, waving and greeting people who come up to her and ask for an autograph from ‘She-ra.’ She eventually finds her way into the library. “Glimmer? Bow?” She calls out before the resident librarian shushes her harshly. “S-sorry.” She whispers out before looking around for her girlfriend and friend. Adora eventually finds the two sitting at a table around a few corners.

“Oh. Adora.” Glimmer quietly waves her over. Once seated, she turns to Bow, “Okay Bow, explain it to Adora.”

“So, Magicats haven’t been seen on Etheria for a long time.” Bow explains to her. “But apparently from old records of their customs, they’re…” Bow trails off, not really wanting to say it.

“They’re kinda like normal cats.” Glimmer explains. “Apparently Magicats would lick things to show affection.”

“So…Catra is licking us…to show affection?” Adora asks, “Why not just kiss like she’s been.”

“Well,” Bow cuts back in, “It’s also one way they mark what’s ‘theirs.’” He tells them, “Another thing is rubbing their face against people and nuzzling them.”

“I thought she was just snuggling closer…” Adora blinks a bit.

“Right? I thought she was just being affectionate.” Glimmer nods to her, “This explains _so_ much.”

Adora pauses a bit and laughs for a few seconds before being shushed by the librarian, “So…‘marking what’s hers’, right?” She looks at Glimmer with her eyebrows raised.

“Yea…yea…” She shakes her head a bit, a blush tinting her cheeks.

“Yea I’m not touching that.” Bow states, setting the book down for them. “I’ll…you two can read through that if you want.” He shakes his head before awkwardly leaving.

Adora and Glimmer look over the book on Magicat customs and other such things. This lasts a bit longer before they decide to check the book out from the Library and go back to their room. They get there to find Catra and Scorpia relaxing in bed.

“Oh hey guys!” Scorpia waves before Catra gives her a lick as well. “Okay…Catra…why.” She asks, blush on her cheek.

“Why what?” Catra tilts her head in confusion a bit before waving at their girlfriends.

“You licked me, Glimmer, and Adora.” Scorpia points out to Catra.

Catra shrugs a bit, “Just feels right.”

“So, we were wondering too.” Adora speaks up.

Glimmer holds up the Magicat book, “So we looked it up. _Apparently_ Magicats lick and nuzzle to show affection to those they love.”

“And uh…mark what’s theirs.” Adora adds on, looking at Catra.

The trio just stare at Catra a bit while the Magicat just blinks a bit.

“So, Catra…is that right?” Glimmer asks her.

“I uh,” Catra blinks a bit before turning her head away, “Never said any of that at all.” She declares, tail waving behind her and a small blush on her face.

“Aww, Wildcat!” Scorpia coos as she hugs Catra close. “I love you too.”

“We all love you too Catra.” Glimmer says as she sits down next to them and hugs Catra and Scorpia.

“No matter how much of a goof you can be.” Adora messes her hair up even further before hugging the three of them.

“I’m teasing all of you later…” Catra threatens as she’s smothered in affection. “And…love you all…” She mumbles out, just enough for the three of them to hear it.


End file.
